1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus generally has a mode in which a plurality of images are two-dimensionally arrayed and displayed based on a predetermined array to improve an overview of images, and the user selects one of them. Improved display ability along with higher resolutions of recent display screens enables ensuring visibility even in a reduced display, and quite a number of apparatuses have a mode in which a larger number of images are displayed at a time.
However, an image display apparatus which includes a touch panel and allows the user to select an image by a touch operation has high possibility of an erroneous operation in which the user touches an adjacent image owing to a small display image size. For example, when a plurality of images are two-dimensionally arrayed in time series by folding a predetermined array on the display screen, if the user touches an erroneous image in an adjacent direction in time series, the adjacent associated image is selected. In this case, it is easy to cancel the selection and select an image again. In contrast, if the user touches an erroneous image in a direction perpendicular to the adjacent direction in time series, the image apart in time series is selected, so it is difficult to cancel the selection and select an image again.
As a countermeasure against an erroneous touch operation in a multiple-image display mode, there has conventionally been proposed a technique of, when the user touches a plurality of frames, shifting to a mode in which the image interval is increased, and prompting him to select an image again, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-113441.
However, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-113441 has the following problem.
That is, the method increases operational procedures more than necessary because an adjacent direction in a predetermined array is not considered, and the image display apparatus shifts to the mode in which the image interval is increased, even for an erroneous touch operation in an adjacent direction in which it is easy to cancel the selection and select an image again. As a result, the user needs to perform a cumbersome operation, which is undesirable in terms of the user interface.